Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2/Transcript
(title appears: DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED II - TIME) (view shifts to a room with a TV, clock ticks in the background) (Duck Guy rocks in a chair, Yellow Guy and Red Guy are also sitting down) Red Guy: "Come on, guys. Stop mucking around. We only have five minutes until our show is on." Duck Guy: "(looking at his watch)That's not enough time!" Tony: "There's always time for a song." Red Guy: "Wh-who is that?" (music starts playing) Tony:'' " (dances) ''Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your wrist. The past is far behind us, the future doesn't exist." Duck Guy: "Oh." Yellow Guy: "What's the time?" Tony: "It's quarter to 9. Time to have a bath." (to the Bathroom) Duck Guy: "What do you mean? We're already clean!" Tony: "(scrubs Yellow Guy's back) Scrub, scrub, scrub til' the water's brown! (to a ruler) Tony:'' "''Time is a ruler to measure the day. It doesn't go backwards, only one way. Watch it go round like a merry-go-round. Going so fast like a merry-go-round. (to space) Let's go on a journey! A journey through time! A time that's changing all the time! It's time to go to ''time!" Red Guy: "''But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show." Tony: "Don't be stupid, friends! Come on, it's time to go! (to the Victorian Town) Time is old like Victorian times." Merchant: "With cobbles and plague and speaking in rhyme!" Chimney sweeper: "With cobbles and chimneys, a simpler time." Sewage cleaner (popping up from a manhole, covered in green slime, muffled): "With cobbles and sawdust and batteries and slime." Yellow Guy: "This tree that is old has circles inside." Tony: "The tree that is older has shriveled and died." Duck Guy: "The apple that's fresh is ripe to the core!" Apple: "(voice and song slow down) And I rot overtime and I'm not anymore." Tony: "(song starts back up again) Time can be told by the moon or the sun, but time flies fast when you're having fun. (smashes bird guy's cards) Mmph! There's a time and a place for mucking around." Duck Guy: "Like birthdays!" Red Guy: "And camping." Yellow Guy: "I'm friends with my dad!" (camera on Roy, darkness, music stops) (light, music restarts) Red Guy: "And then what happened after the olden days?" Tony: (to space) "Time went new and got old like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery." Yellow Guy: "An old man died." Tony: "But look, a computer! Everything's cool, it's the future! (to a machine) The time is now, the future anew. And look at all of the wonderful things you can do, with gadgets and gizmos and e-mail addresses." Yellow Guy: "My dad is a com-computer." (camera on Roy, who is watching pornography, music stops) Tony: "Look at the time!" Duck Guy: (to the House) "It's quarter to 8, there's fish on my plate!" Yellow Guy: (to the background) "It's 20 past day, there's fish on my tray!" Duck Guy: (to the bathroom) "It's 11 to 12, there's fish in the bath!" Red Guy: (to Red Guy's Room) "It's 9:30, there's fish everywhere. (music stops, camera on Red Guy) Fish... fish everywhere." (music restarts) Tony: "Now, you can see the importance of time. It helps us make pizza and keep things in line." Duck Guy: "But when did it start?" Yellow Guy: "And when does it stop?" Tony: "Time is important and I am a clock." Red Guy: "If we run out of time, then where does it go?" Yellow Guy: "Is time even real, does anyone know?" Duck Guy: "Maybe time's just a construct of human perception. An illusion created by--''" Tony: ''(alarm sounds) ''"''Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! EH! EH! EH! EH! (screams) EH! (goes to Yellow Guy) '''EH! EH!! EH!! EH!!!'(Yellow Guy's ears bleed) EH!!!! (stops screaming) Sunrise, sunset, night and day. The changing seasons, the smell of hay. Look at your hair grow, isn't it strange? How time makes your appearance change?" ''(everyone hideously grows through age while Tony watches) Yellow Guy: (screams) ''"''MAKE IT STOP!" (zoom out to reveal these events happening on a TV) Tony: "It's out of my hands, I'm only a clock. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine! But eventually, everyone runs out of time." (Red Guy turns off TV, the scene mirrors the beginning) (the credits show orange worm-like creatures growing over a blue background) Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:DHMIS2